CWS OT: Entrée par effraction et tellement plus
by Saw-v1
Summary: TRADUCTION. OS. Outtake de 'La Vengeance est une Garce'. Qu'ont fait Edward et Bella dans le garage avant de repartir? M pour une bonne raison.


**Auteur :** BMC1984

 **Traductrice :** Moi

 **Spoilers :** **-**

 **Rating :** M

 **Genre(s) :** Romance/Humour

 **Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à BMC1984. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

 **Bêta :** nanie2207...Merci Oria!

 **Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

 **\- Chapitre 11: Entrée par effraction et tellement plus-**

 _-PoV Edward-_

"Fini." Je m'approchai du côté conducteur et Bella se recula là pour me faire de la place.

"Tu sais ce que je me disais?" lui murmurai-je d'une voix séductrice en approchant mes lèvres des siennes. Elle ne répondit pas mais écrasa ses lèvres sur les miennes et m'arracha mon pantalon. J'étais reconnaissant à Alice d'avoir préparé les bagages de Bella, puisqu'elle avait rempli ses valises de minuscules shorts. Elle s'installa sur moi sans rompre notre baiser. Je lui arrachai son t-shirt et attrapai ses seins à pleines mains. Elle portait un soutien-gorge en dentelle bleue, l'un de mes préférés et je savais que sa culotte serait assortie. Je dégrafai son soutien-gorge et le jetai au loin. Je baissai ensuite la tête pour lécher son téton. "Edward," gémit-elle en arquant le dos pour presser sa bouche encore plus contre ma poitrine. Je grognai et la mordillai légèrement en attrapant son autre téton entre mes doigts. Elle pressa le bas de son corps contre le mien; je gémis en sentant à quel point sa culotte était mouillée lorsqu'elle effleura mon érection. Je fis passer mes lèvres sur son autre téton et fis glisser mes mains jusqu'à ses fesses pour la presser encore plus près. Elle glissa ses doigts dans mes cheveux pour attirer mon visage vers le sien. Je déposai un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de faire courir mes lèvres sur sa mâchoire. "Bella," gémis-je en mordillant le lobe de son oreille.

Elle se pressa encore plus contre moi et la combinaison de sa chaleur et de l'humidité de sa culotte se frottant contre moi suffit à me rendre complètement fou. D'un geste rapide, j'arrachai sa culotte. Maintenant, plus rien ne se dressait entre elle et moi. Elle se pressa rapidement contre moi et laissa mon gland glisser entre ses chairs humides. Je cambrai les hanches, voulant entrer en elle. Elle lécha ses lèvres avant d'écraser sa bouche sur la mienne et m'enfoncer en elle.

"Putain, Bella," gémis-je dans sa bouche avant d'attraper ses hanches pour aller plus vite. Elle s'agrippa à moi, ses tétons durs comme des diamants frottant contre mon torse alors qu'elle faisait des va-et-vient. Ses doigts se glissèrent une fois de plus dans mes cheveux et elle me gémit à l'oreille, "Edward...je...j'y suis presque..." haleta-t-elle. Je la sentis se resserrer autour de moi et je sus qu'elle allait jouir. Je sentis son excitation couler sur mes cuisses alors que je me vidais en elle.

"Hmmm, c'était marrant," gloussant Bella en me caressant le visage.

"Tu sais, amour, il y a encore quatre autres sièges dans la Jeep," lui suggérai-je en lui caressant le dos.

Elle se leva de moi et tapota le siège passager de sa main gauche, m'ordonnant silencieusement de m'y installer. Je lui obéis avec plaisir. Une fois de plus, elle s'assit sur moi. Je pouvais sentir l'excitation qu'elle ressentait couler sur ma cuisse. Elle m'enleva ma chemise et je ne pus m'empêcher d'agripper ses hanches pour essayer de reprendre le contrôle.

"Pas si vite," chuchota-t-elle en reculant le siège autant que possible avant de se laisser tomber entre mes jambes, léchant ses lèvres en approchant sa bouche de moi. Ma tête roula en arrière et je fermai les yeux.

"Regarde-moi," m'ordonna Bella. Ma tête se releva, mes yeux se posant immédiatement sur elle. J'adorai qu'elle prenne le contrôle. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent et sa langue caressa mon gland. Elle me prit lentement dans sa bouche tout en caressant mes cuisses. Elle accéléra soudainement, mon gland touchant le fond de sa gorge. Heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de respirer. Mes doigts se glissèrent dans ses cheveux pour essayer de contrôler sa vitesse.

"Edward!" grogna Bella en me sortant de sa bouche. Je soupirai en réalisant qu'elle avait besoin d'avoir le contrôle. Je relâchai ses cheveux; ensuite ce serait à mon tour d'avoir le contrôle. Les yeux levés vers moi, elle me reprit dans sa bouche, laissant ses dents effleurer prudemment mon sexe. Oh Seigneur, je ne tiendrai plus très longtemps.

"Bella, je vais..."

"Vas-y, Edward. Jouis pour moi," m'ordonna Bella en resserrant ses lèvres autour de moi avant d'accélérer à nouveau le rythme. J'étais fini. Je me vidai dans sa bouche et elle avala chaque goutte. Sa langue me caressa une dernière fois avant de m'embrasser sur le gland. Elle se releva ensuite et m'embrassa à pleine bouche. Je me goûtai sur sa langue lorsque je répondis à son baiser.

C'était à mon tour. Je l'attrapai par la taille et d'un geste fluide nous fis tous deux passer à l'arrière de la Jeep. Je la fis s'allonger et me glissai entre ses jambes. Je pouvais sentir son excitation et plaçai ses jambes sur mes épaules. Je léchai lentement ses grandes lèvres, sans aller plus loin. Elle se cambra avec frustration.

"Patience, amour," souris-je en mordillant sa chair humide.

Elle m'obéit, arrêtant de se cambrer, mais son corps tremblait de désir. Je fis tourner ma langue sur son clitoris et écartai ses grandes lèvres, glissant deux doigts à l'intérieur d'elle tout en continuant à suçoter son clitoris. "Edward!" cria-t-elle. Je perdis presque le contrôle en entendant son plaisir.

"Pas encore," grognai-je contre sa peau. Je continuai à faire des va-et-vient en elle et la sentis se resserrer autour de moi. Je savais qu'elle ne tiendrait plus très longtemps. Je remontai rapidement le long de son corps, écrasant mes lèvres sur les siennes alors que je m'enfonçai en elle. Ses jambes s'enroulèrent autour de mes hanches alors qu'elle se pressait encore plus contre moi.

"Jouis pour moi, amour," soufflai-je contre sa peau alors que je lui mordillai la gorge. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans mon dos et je sentis son orgasme. Je m'enfonçai en elle jusqu'à la garde, attirant ses lèvres vers les miennes et elle gémit dans ma bouche, me faisant perdre le contrôle et je me vidai en elle.

On resta ensuite allongés là quelques minutes, ma tête posée sur sa poitrine alors que je titillai l'un de ses tétons du bout des doigts.

"Edward?"

"Oui, amour?"

"Je n'ai plus de vêtements," soupira-t-elle et je me demandai comment on allait faire pour rentrer à la maison.

"Je reviens tout de suite," lui assurai-je en partant chercher quelque chose qu'elle pourrait se mettre. J'entrai dans l'un des bureaux et regardai autour de moi. Sur le bureau, je vis la photo d'une jeune fille d'une vingtaine d'années; entourée de deux hommes en uniforme. Je continuai à regarder partout et trouvai rapidement ce que je cherchai. Accroché à une patère derrière la porte, pendait un uniforme de mécanicien. Parfait. Sans mentionner à quel point Bella serait sexy là-dedans. On pourrait peut-être faire un petit jeu de rôles?

"Je t'ai trouvé quelque chose." Je retournai dans le garage pour trouver Bella debout à côté de la Jeep. Elle avait déjà remis son soutien-gorge et était en train d'examiner sa culotte en lambeaux.

"J'aimais bien cette culotte, tu sais," sourit-elle en s'approchant de moi.

"Moi aussi." Je l'embrassai sur la joue avant de lui tendre l'uniforme. "Je t'ai trouvé ça; ça devrait t'aller."

Bella attrapa l'uniforme et me tourna le dos; elle se pencha d'une manière séduisante et enfila une jambe après l'autre. Il me fallut tout mon contrôle pour ne pas la prendre mais je savais déjà ce que je lui ferais ensuite. Comme si elle savait exactement ce que je pensais, elle se tourna vers moi et remonta lentement la fermeture éclair de la tenue, s'arrêtant juste en dessous de ses seins, me révélant toujours son soutien-gorge.

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent de fierté lorsqu'elle réalisa à quel point elle m'excitait. "Alors, monsieur, j'ai appris que vous avez un petit problème avec votre Jeep. Voudriez-vous que j'y jette un coup d'œil?" Elle me fit un sourire avant de s'asseoir sur la Jeep.

"Oui, ma'ame." Je m'approchai de la Jeep pour la rejoindre.

"C'est une chouette Jeep que vous avez là." Elle s'installa sur le coffre et fis glisser ses mains sur la barre qui en dépassait. Je ne pus rien faire d'autre que souhaiter que ce soit moi qu'elle caressait comme ça et je sentis mon sexe frémir à cette idée.

"Alors quel est le problème?" me demanda-t-elle. Je voulais plus que tout lui répondre 'rien' mais je me rappelai ensuite qu'elle jouait son rôle.

"Euh...je..." Je m'interrompis un instant; malgré toutes mes années de mensonges, je n'arrivai pas à trouver une seule bonne excuse. Tout ce que je savais c'était que je ne voulais pas qu'elle arrête de caresser cette barre. Me rappelant soudainement que c'était de ma Bella qu'il s'agissait, et considérant qu'elle ne connaissait rien aux voitures, je réalisai que ça n'avait aucune importance que je lui raconte quelque chose d'improbable. "Je pense que la barre de toit est mal fixée," réussis-je à dire.

"Bon, je vais devoir la vérifier alors." Elle se lécha les lèvres avant de sauter sur le toit et s'installer à califourchon sur la barre. "Elle m'a l'air bien ferme."

J'en étais sûr. Oh, Seigneur, les choses qu'elle me faisait. Je la regardai glisser le long de la barre jusqu'à pouvoir laisser ses jambes pendre d'un côté de la Jeep.

"Bon, tout m'a l'air en bon état. Je suis contente que vous m'ayez demandé de vérifier, cependant. Il vaut mieux être prudent, n'est-ce pas?" Elle me sourit. "Il est temps de passer au paiement?"

Avant même qu'elle n'ait fini sa phrase, j'étais à l'arrière de la Jeep, mes mains sur la fermeture éclair; prêt à lui faire l'amour.

"Oh," soupira-t-elle en me repoussant. Je la laissai faire à contrecœur; sachant qu'il valait mieux que je fasse ce qu'elle voulait. "Je ne suis pas ce genre de fille," gloussa-t-elle. "Je pensais plutôt à un gros cadeau."

"Oh vraiment." Je souris à sa suggestion. Durant toute notre relation, elle avait été plus intéressée par le sexe que par les cadeaux. "J'ai bien peur de ne pas avoir d'argent sur moi..." Je décidai de changer complètement les rôles habituels... "Je suppose que vous devrez vous contenter de mon corps," soupirai-je.

Elle ouvrit lentement son uniforme, le laissant tomber de ses épaules avant de le repousser du pied. Elle attrapa ensuite la barre latérale et enroula ses bras autour avant d'enrouler ensuite ses jambes. Elle se souleva avant de se laisser glisser le long de la barre latérale. Je perdis presque le contrôle; elle me faisait une danse sur la Jeep de mon frère.

Une fois qu'elle eut fini, elle se laissa tomber au sol pour me rejoindre. "Ton corps est tout ce que j'ai jamais voulu," me chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille avant de m'attirer vers la voiture.

"Je pense que nous avons baptisé tout le reste de la Jeep." Elle sourit avant de se pencher sur la Jeep, m'offrant son derrière. Mes mains caressèrent ses fesses; elle gémit et écarta les jambes pour m'inviter à entrer en elle. Je fis glisser mes doigts sur son sexe; sentant à quel point elle était déjà mouillée pour moi. J'ouvris mon pantalon et le fis rapidement glisser jusqu'à mes pieds avant de me frotter entre ses jambes. Je plaçai ensuite mes mains sur ses épaules avant de m'enfoncer en elle; une de mes mains glissa entre ses jambes pour caresser son clitoris. Je voulais jouir avec elle mais la voir comme ça...je ne savais combien de temps je pourrais encore tenir.

Elle arqua le dos. "Edward," gémit-elle. Elle n'eut pas besoin d'ajouter quoi que ce soit d'autre. Je savais qu'elle y était presque. Je glissai mes doigts dans ses cheveux et la tirai vers moi, m'enfonçant encore plus profondément en elle. Elle glissa une de ses mains autour de mon cou alors que l'autre se posait sur la mienne, entre ses jambes, pour la caresser plus fort. Je sentis son plaisir couler sur nos mains lorsque l'on jouit.

Plaçant ensuite mes mains sur ses hanches, je la fis tourner vers moi.

"Alors tu ne m'aimes que pour mon corps?" souris-je en me rappelant de la dernière chose qu'elle m'avait dite.

"Mmmhhhmmm," sourit-elle en glissant son index dans sa bouche avant de se lécher les lèvres. Elle plaça ensuite ses doigts dans ma bouche; l'odeur de son excitation combinée à la mienne était irrésistible et je les pris lentement en bouche.

Je pouvais me sentir durcir à l'idée de ce que je voulais lui faire ensuite. Je la soulevai rapidement; ses jambes s'enroulant autour de mes hanches, nos lèvres collées, nos langues luttant pour prendre le contrôle du baiser.

"Bella." Je me reculai et rompis notre baiser. Elle fit la moue mais ne dit rien, bien consciente de ce que j'allais lui dire.

"Il est presque cinq heures du matin." Nous devions partir avant que quiconque arrive.

Sans rien dire, elle me sourit, attrapa la barre et fis glisser ses mains dessus avant d'enrouler ses jambes autour pour me donner un dernier show.

"Tu sais," dis-je ensuite, en la regardant remettre l'uniforme. "Je ne pourrais plus jamais regarder la Jeep d'Emmett de la même façon."

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent, mais une expression légèrement inquiète apparut sur son visage. "Tu ne lui diras pas?" Ne me connaissait-elle donc pas? Bien sûr, je ne parlerai jamais de cet aspect de notre vie à qui que ce soit; et surtout pas Emmett.

Revenant vers moi, elle m'embrassa sur la joue. "Je sais que tu ne diras rien." Je lui offris mon bras avant de quitter le garage. Une fois dehors, je lui tendis son téléphone. Apparemment, il avait sonné alors qu'on était occupés. Elle écouta son message.

"Vous avez un nouveau message," lui dit la voix électronique.

"C'était si tordu!" cria Alice. "Ne m'en veux pas de vous avoir vu. Je garde un œil sur la Jeep. Crois-moi, je ne voulais pas voir ça! Surtout ce truc à la fin; je n'arrive pas à croire que t'aies fait ça!"

Je ris en voyant Bella se prendre la tête à deux mains. Si seulement elle savait toutes les choses qu'Alice avait déjà vues. Bien sûr, ce n'était jamais intentionnel; tout comme je ne faisais jamais exprès d'entendre leurs plans et leurs souvenirs.

Je lui fis relever la tête vers moi. "Estime-toi heureuse d'être un bouclier," rigolai-je. "Tu ne voudrais pas voir ou entendre ce que fait le reste de la famille."

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre : Interrogatoire_

 _[Mode Saw-_ _ **v2**_ _ON]_

 _Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

 _[Mode Saw-_ _ **v2**_ _OFF]_


End file.
